One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to allocating resources to instructions processing within the computing environment.
In an implementation of high frequency out-of-order microprocessors, a mapping stage is supported that translates architected register addresses into physical register addresses. When an instruction needs to write an architected register, a mapper assigns an available physical register for that instruction to use. When a subsequent instruction needs to source that result, the physical location is read out of the mapper and passed onto the execution unit. In previous designs, the mapper was designed to have sufficient source look-up ports for each type of instruction to be executed.